


Done

by kaci3PO



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzie wakes up from her latest surgery to find that she is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

When Izzie wakes up from her latest surgery, the first thing she's aware of is someone saying her name. Alex, she thinks, or maybe Derek, until she remembers that she left Seattle Grace. Derek isn't her surgeon anymore, and Alex isn't her husband.

She makes a soft groaning noise and feels a straw press against her lips. She opens them gratefully, taking a slow pull of the cool water and instantly feeling a little better.

"Thank you," she says gruffly, and then feels panic rise up in her throat.

"No," she says. "No, they were taking it out. They were taking it out! Dr. West? Dr. West?" Her voice is shrill and scared and she hates that but she needs to talk to her doctor. Her surgery obviously failed because she can see them-- _them_ this time, not even just him--and then she realizes that there's no one in the halls outside her hospital door. No one as far as she can see or hear except the two of them, standing at the foot of her bed and looking sad.

"You came to get me," she says finally.

She laughs, not because it's funny, but because of course-- _of course_ \--they did, and if she's truthful with herself, whenever she thought about this moment, it's never even occurred to her to expect anything else.

"I don't get a choice this time, do I?" she asks. "I'm not--you're not here because I'm sick. You're here because I'm done."

They nod, and she expects to cry, to feel an overwhelming sense of loss, but she doesn't. Not because she wouldn't have loved the chance to fight again--she would've kicked melanoma's ass and took names--but because if she has to be done, she can't think of any better way to go.

She rises from her hospital bed, pink prom gown crinkling as she stands.

"I've missed you," she says to both of them.

"I've missed you, too," George says, grinning as he wraps her up in a hug so tight that it lifts her off her feet.

She giggles, squeezing him back gratefully because it has been so long since the last time she could. When she releases him, she makes sure to keep his hand clasped in hers even as she leans up to press her lips to Denny's.

"Thank you," she whispers, and he answers with a smile, "I'm here for you."

She laughs softly and takes Denny's hand in her free one, leading both of them out of the room.


End file.
